Turning Tables
by SenpaiGabby
Summary: One Shot. Previously uploaded to my dA. What if Adam hadn't died on the bottle ship, what if Samus had taken the cruel end instead? (Can be in a Family or Romantic sense) (Rated T because I feel it is a little heavy for a kid)


Turning Tables. (Extremely unoriginal idea) (this can be taken as Adamus or in a family way)

* * *

"Hold on Adam, what are you planning to do with the Metroids here in Sector Zero?"

"Leave it to me. I'll deal with this place."

"You have a plan for dealing with Metroids that can't be frozen?

"Sector zero has a self-destruct protocol. If the sector receives a significant amount of damage, the unit is programmed to detach, and self-destruct. A powerful explosion with destroy the Metroids and MB without leaving a trace."

"Don't you dare, Adam. Let me go in. I am the only one who has a shot against the Metorids. We have to take the chance. Please Adam, you have to trust me. You have to trust me just give me a chance!" I grabbed her supporting her unstable body.

"Samus, I wish I could battle Ridley, but I can't. Unlike you, I'm not Galactic Savior, I'm merely human, but I can save you. You should be completely healed soon-"

"No I already am." She said with her grip tightening around my arm. "And I'm not going to let you lose your life just to save me. I'm not important enough. You still have too much ahead of you. I was raised to give my life for the universe. You weren't" Before I could say a word, her power suit materialized and she gave me a hard chop to the neck.

* * *

I awoke in the main room that I had been giving orders from. "Self-Destruct sequence initiated. Sector Zero detaching." "NO!" I yelled as I looked on the screen that showed everything Samus saw. It was hell. Metroids and other monsters were everywhere. They had her surrounded. "HA YOU'RE SCREWED NOW BASTARDS! I may dead soon but I'm not going out without a fight! Come and get -BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" Samus cut off by the feed cutting out. "SAMUS!" I yelled hoping that it was just a malfunction. As I quickly tried to reconnect I realized I had just heard her last words. They edged in my memory.

_I brought my hands to my face and realized something. I was crying. I hadn't cried since I lost my baby brother. And even then, I didn't fall apart on spot. I held in the pain until I was hidden away in my office. I didn't even notice she was standing right there._  
_"Hey, It's okay. You did what he would have wanted." I nearly jumped at the voice_

_"What the hell are you doing here!" I was enraged. She had just left my team and here she was, in my office, unannounced. _

_"Offering my condolences." She said simply discarding the venom in my voice. I realized that she ignored it for a reason. I ignored it when the tables were turned. When Zebes was attacked, when she aimed her cannon at my face, I simply told her she had 48 hours. I knew that deep down, she was grieving, and I shouldn't be mean to her just because she couldn't show her emotions in a way that would be an obvious sign of grief._

Before I knew it I was sitting on the floor with her, as we hugged and cried. And then she left. And I never saw her again. That's when I began to hate her. After what I had told her when we sat there together, She just left.

Midway through my flashback I realized something. Metroids, check. Mb, Not a check. I ran out to see tons of galactic officers with some woman and Anthony. I also saw Madeline Bergman lying on the ground.

"What is the world happened while I was out?!" I yelled, going from not being noticed by anyone to the primary subject of interest.

"Commander Malkovich?!" Some chief I didn't pay attention to said.

"Damn Adam! First off, Madeline Bergman was really MB and this is the real Madeline." Anthony said pointing to the short redhead woman next to him. "Secondly, how are you alive? Weren't you going to activate the self-destruct protocol for Sector Zero? That's what princess said." Anthony said confused. I breathed heavily but didn't make it obvious.

"She probably just didn't want you to worry. I didn't go inside that pit. She did." I said trying to keep a strong face. I couldn't let anyone think I was getting soft.

"Oh Damn…" Anthony said, looking down, trying to seem in control of his emotions. I looked at the time and realized I had been out for a while.

"Yes, yes so tragic that Miss Aran lost her life." The chief said with a spiteful, sarcastic tone. I wanted to kill him. "I need to take Ms. Bergman here down to HQ." He said hoping I would catch him.

"Not so fast. My mission was to gather all survivors. Approved by The Chairman himself." I said walking over to Anthony and Madeline. Before I knew it I was standing in my office again, sitting on the floor right where we had all those years ago. It still hadn't sunk in. It felt like she was just away on some crazy mission. I didn't think I'd ever see her again before, and I didn't want to, but now that I knew I couldn't see her again, I wanted to see her more than ever. I began to remember us sitting there.

* * *

_"And what will my parents think of me now? The man that killed their son? The man that used to be their son?"_

_"Everything will be alright. They will understand. They have to." _

_"Thanks Samus." I stood up and helped her up. She looked so odd in the civilian clothes, I began to get a knot in my stomach remembering that she wasn't on my team anymore, but I quickly pushed it away.. I pulled her in for a hug and held her there for as long as I could._

_"Samus, I love you."_

_"I love you too." She said in a harmonic voice that made peace flow over my uneasy soul. I kissed her head and she left._


End file.
